Naruto and Hinata MOVIE NIGHT
by Frank Wolf
Summary: Naruto and Hinata's first date... sort of consists of renting some movies. What movies shold they rent? Read and find out. Complete and total insanity... hopefully and enough fluff to make you sick! read and enjoy! ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: no… I do not own Naruto… If I did there'd be car chases, gun fights and rock and roll… oh! And girls wearing leather… but I don't… so there…

Naruto held the door open for Hinata, it was an awkward moment for the two, Hinata at first just stared at him, blushing and confused, then Naruto thinking that Hinata just didn't want to go in first attempted to enter but he then bobbed heads with Hinata. After a few awkward words, such as -Hinata you go first- and some -n-no please N-Naruto-kun you first-, Naruto groaned as he threw his hands into his hair and ruffled it out of sheer frustration. He then walked behind Hinata and gently lead her into the video store. His touch made her blush furiously, just the feel of his callous hands over her oversized coat made her feel…strange. His touch had this strange effect on her, while she was quiet and shy on the outside, on the inside she screamed, bounced, danced, twirled, and when all else proved futile in the attempt to quell her erupting emotions, she simply spoke in tongues.

_This was their first date… _

After years of hard training Hinata had finally mustered the courage to ask her Naruto-kun out. But much to her misfortune the bastard had beat her to it. She was all set for it, she even bothered to use a little bit of make-up, not too much just a dash. She had even unzipped her coat a few inches more than she usually did, just so she could lure Naruto-kun in with the small sight of her black ninja uniform. She had even asked Kurenai-sensei to teach her the seducing art, and she was close to mastering too, now if only she could maintain consciousness while she was doing it…

So there she was just about to knock on his door, Naruto's door. A door she was more than familiar with, how many times had she stood before it? how many times had her hand been inches away from the cheap wood that the door was made of?

More than she'd care to count

Just as her hand was about to knock on the door, announcing her presence, the door had flown open. There he stood, Naruto with that fox-like grin of his, as usual oblivious to anything and everything. Hinata just froze there, her hand in mid-air, her cheeks on fire, her mouth wide open. Naruto after a second of cheek-scratching pondering asked.

"anone Hinata… what are you doing here?"

Hinata never answered she just stood there, cheeks red, hand held high and mouth wide open. Then Naruto waved his hands in front of her face, checking for brain activity on the girl, there was none. She looked like she about to faint, and Naruto for once in his life realized this and as panic engulfed him in urgency he spoke, the last thing he wanted was an unconscious girl ruining his free Friday night.

"oi Hinata! Don't faint ok! Please don't faint! Promise me you won't faint!"

His words were too late, she was slowly slipping, her world was becoming black, her seemingly fragile body would soon collapse against the hard wooden floor. Naruto began to tremble and sweat emanated from his pores, he felt like if he was in the process of disarming a bomb. However this was far more dangerous, this was a girl and not only that but a kunoichi. Now Naruto's not the smartest kid in the planet but there were a few things he was certain of them being that ramen is tasty, that someday he'd be a Hokage and that girls were really and I mean REALLY scary. This he came to realize in his many travels with one Haruno Sakura.

He needed to contain this situation and fast, but how? He asked himself. He was just on his way out, his free Friday ritual awaited him, his movie night. Sure he'd train most of his time but since free Fridays were so rare in the village, he would usually indulge himself and would take the whole day off if possible, if not just the night would suffice. He'd go to Ichiraku's eat a hefty amount of ramen, somewhere along the lines of 20 bowls, then he'd go to a store near his house, buy more ramen, spend half of his paycheck on candy then he'd rent a few movies. He would stay up all night if he needed to, but he would not rest nor sleep until all of the movies were over. He'd usually rent over 5 to 6 movies, 2 martial arts movies he really got a kick out of watching other people kicking each other's butt, 2 comedies he figured that a good laugh was essential in life especially when one is a shinnobi how exactly did that make sense? He didn't know… but it sure worked for him. He'd also rent one action movie if he felt like it but most of the times he'd just go for an anime.

Carefully balanced and premeditated choices of genre, the only thing he'd never even think of renting are horror movies, not because he was scared nope that was definitely not it, it was because a shinnobi shouldn't bother himself with such nonsense. But now what the hell was he supposed to do, he wanted to maintain his long tradition of slacking off during free Fridays but he didn't want to face the wrath of another kunoichi. Even if this particular kunoichi didn't look capable of hurting a fly she was still a kunoichi and she had scary eyes and somewhere within him something told him "beware of the quiet ones". Ah! What was a guy to do? Then it hit him like lightning maybe Hinata would like to slack off tonight with him! Maybe she'd join him for movie night! It's worth a shot at least Naruto figured. So without another single thought, without a second of doubt or hesitation he asked, more like screamed.

"Hinata! Would you like to go rent some movies and… well.. Just hang out with me tonight?!"

Hinata's heart stopped, but in a good way, not like when her dear cousin tried to single handedly palpate it in a somewhat rough manner. As soon as it had come it left, the engulfing darkness of unconsciousness.

"_Naruto-kun asked me out!"_

She practically screamed in her mind, thankfully it had only been on her mind. Her eyes widened and softened, they almost looked glassy. _Oh! Happy day! _She repeated a few thousand times on her mind. Light shone down upon her and strangely enough one could hears birds singing. Hinata held her hands together and seemingly floated.

This whole picture was really freaking Naruto out. His train of thoughts when it came to Hinata hasn't changed that much, he still thought she was really weird, nice but weird nonetheless. His sense of reasoning told him that her acting this way could only mean she didn't want to go. So he said…

"guess you don't wanna go then… so later!"

Hinata's world darkened once again, only this time it wasn't unconsciousness a-creeping, it was Naruto. Naruto her world, her light was leaving, leaving her alone and in the cold, and damp darkness. She could already see his silhouette walking away, the spiral of the back of his orange jacket facing her, almost mocking her, representing that endless spiral that was her life, now what was she talking about? She herself had no idea! She wanted to speak but her vocal chords failed her. Maybe she was overdoing it she figured. But if he thought he was getting away from her, he's gravely mistaken. Oh no! not after all she's been through! She wore make-up! MAKE-UP! She even unzipped a few inches of her coat! not proper behavior for the Hyuuga heiress let me tell you. So for the first time in god knows how long she screamed.

"I do want to go Naruto-kun!"

Naruto had never really left, he had always been there, standing a few inches from her, studying each and every one of her every facial expressions. So far he had counted at least 20 different facial expressions, and 5 of them resembled the expressions on one of his clones, when he'd accidentally barged into it when it was in the toilet. But when she screamed like that, so suddenly, no training in the world could have prepare him for it. He literally grabbed onto his heart, securing it, preventing it from running away. The only words he could muster, after his near heart-attack were.

"umm… ooookaaay"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an ominous growl emanated by Naruto's stomach they decided to have some lunch before embarking on their quest. They went to Ichiraku's, which Hinata had expected but… what she didn't expect was that Naruto asked if it was ok with her, she more than happy agreed. She wasn't sure whether she did agreed because she hadn't the nerve, strength, or will power to deny her Naruto-kun his one true love, or if she just liked ramen as well. She guiltily admitted that she did indeed like ramen almost as much as she liked him, well maybe not as much but she did like it. The old man had greeted Naruto as kindly as always. Naruto with that cheerful oblivious grin of his returned the greeting. His words were carefully planned and thought of, a super cheerful and super cool.

"Yo!"

Then the old man smiled when he saw Naruto being accompanied by a girl other than that pink haired Sakura. The old man teased Naruto by asking her if she was his girlfriend. Naruto and Hinata shared a blush and a moment of awkward silence passed. Then Naruto regained his wits and angrily shouted five times that she wasn't, Hinata felt that he didn't need to deny it THAT much. In fact every time he said that she wasn't his girlfriend she felt like if someone was stabbing her with a big, rusty, serrated knife, the type they use in scary movies, it hurt it really, really hurt. But much to her surprise the old man commented that she sure was cute, and Naruto unconsciously nodded with a small smile on his lips, he had seemed distracted at the moment. Nevertheless Hinata caught that nod and that quiet smile, and inside she was a whirlwind of emotions, she wanted to giggle madly and frenetically like some cute little psychotic killer but managed to contain herself and maintain her posture. Naruto and Hinata ordered and some mindless chatter took place as they awaited for their meal. Hinata gathered up all of her courage and asked Naruto a few things, meaningless questions like if he thought the weather today was nice and such. Naruto lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head a little almost like saying is-she-for-real, which Hinata thought was unbelievingly cute. He decided to play along with her and reply the mindless questions. After a few minutes, they were served their meal. After Naruto downed 5 bowls of ramen while Hinata was still on her first.

He stared at her eating manner with a small smirk on his face, unconscious of his own actions. This made her very nervous and a million questions raced through her teenage hormonal rampaging mind, but something stopped her, somehow one of her chopsticks had slipped from her careful grasp. Hinata stared as the chopstick fell and hit the ground in slow motion, this was really embarrassing she figured. Her whole world darkened once again, here she was finally with her Naruto-kun and she was being a complete and total klutz. Naruto tapped her head and when Hinata looked up, her face looking grim and desolate, he offered her one of his own chopsticks. She looked at it then at him than back at the chopsticks then back at him and her pale eyes met his. His eyes blue, kind, almost sympathetic, and they shined, oh! And how they shine! She thought to herself in a very girly manner. His eyes alone took her breath away and in them she saw herself. She turned scarlet and lowered her gaze, seeing the chopstick on her Naruto-kun's hand. She only stared at it, mesmerized, either by the gesture or the chopstick. Naruto wasn't sure what the big deal was but he could only hope that she'd hurry up and take the damned thing. This was getting embarrassing. It really didn't help that the old man was elbowing his daughter so that she'd see the "scene", to which she only giggled.

Hinata with trembling hands took it, and her eyes praised the lone chopstick as if it was the most precious treasure in the world. Naruto noticed her strangely shinning eyes and a huge, gigantic sweat drop appeared on top of his head. _Naruto-kun's chopstick! _Her mind screamed over and over again, she hugged it as if it was a teddy bear or something like that. She would treasure this chopstick till her dying day.

Along with that single lock of blonde hair she had "acquired" one day.

Naruto being a proper little gentleman paid for their meal. Manners, something Iruka-sensei had been struggling to teach him, he hated them but felt relieved when he saw Hinata's content and surprised smile when he displayed them. She was really shocked but in a good way when Naruto offered to pay for their meal. He actually paid for it gladly, but somewhere… somehow… deep within his male primitive reasoning, a dark figure shouted.

"why in the hell should you pay bakka!? Have you forgotten that she's rich!?"

He ignored it, he wasn't sure who it was that had said that but he sure as hell didn't care. He also didn't care when the Kyuubi within him agreed with it. He figured that if Hinata like it, then that must mean he did the right thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That had been earlier in the day, and now here they where at the video store. The guy in the counter lazily greeted Naruto and Hinata which they returned with a small nod. Naruto as he always does, first walked through the new releases. Meanwhile he asked Hinata what kind of movies she liked.

"well… I like…"

Then she realized that she wasn't sure. Well not exactly, she knew what type of movies she liked but wasn't sure if she should tell him. She was very fond of Sci-fi and scary movies, especially the X-files and almost all of Alfred Hitchcock's works. But she really thought that she should keep such information to herself. She really didn't want her Naruto-kun to think that she was weird or something like that…well at least not any more than he already does. Naruto stared as she pondered, why was she pondering? He had no clue.

"you like…?"

Naruto helped and urged with his hands. Hinata shook herself out of her mind and continued.

"I guess… I like almost anything Naruto-kun!"

She had replied with a cute apologetic smile on her face. _Almost anything_, he repeated on his mind. Then a huge, huge grin appeared on his whiskered face.

"me too Hinata!"

He screamed at her, scaring the wits out of the poor girl. She sighed in relief and smiled at her Naruto-kun. Then the blonde ninja started watching what was new, in other words… what sucked. Hinata didn't even bother looking much, she wasn't much into the new stuff, she was old school all the way. Then Naruto noticed a movie that he could just tell was cheesy and romantic as hell, and he knew he would just hate it but out of politeness he asked, after all, isn't it true that all girls like this sort of thing?

"how bout this one Hinata!?"

Hinata could just tell that the movie would suck just by looking at the cover, it almost made her gag out of repulsiveness. But she tried to hide it because if Naruto had shown it to her then that must mean he must like that sort of movie, even though Hinata never really pegged her Naruto-kun for a romance lover.

"er… sure… Naruto-kun…"

Now for the first time in a while Naruto's world darkened much like Hinata's. Now he had to watch this crappy romantic piece of…

"a-anone N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up at the shy Hinata, who was doing her whole finger twiddling thing, although weird he admitted that she was kinda cute. In her own dark and weird way but cute still.

"hmm?"

Hinata wasn't sure how to say this, but she herself didn't want to watch that… that thing. So she shyly continued.

"w-we can rent something else if you want Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled brightly at this idea but still, they needed at least 5 movies. Naruto figured that should they fail to find something that takes their fancy… well… they might as well. So he said in a thinking pose, eyes closed and fisted hand under his chin.

"tell you what, if we don't find anything else we'll rent it ok?"

Hinata couldn't suppress her gag, but Naruto didn't notice thankfully. She gave him a nod with a slightly forced smile on her face. Naruto completely oblivious of the fact that the sight of the movie was making Hinata want to puke, responded to her nod with a triumphant pose and a war cry…

"LET THE HUNT BEGIN!"

And then Naruto with a smirk began a hand-jutsu and yelled

"KAGE-BUNSHIN-NO-JUTSU"

With a poof a total of 7 blonde haired, loud mouthed, whiskered-faced Narutos appeared. Now that Hinata wasn't expecting. The original turned to the clones and yelled…

"alright guys you know the drill… movie hunting!"

"ALRIGHT!"

His clones shouted, whooped and threw their fist to the air. Hinata stared at the Narutos and vaguely remembered one of her many dreams about him, nothing perverted mind you! She just dreamed of having a harem of Narutos attending to her every whim… feeding her grapes and that sort of thing… nothing wrong about that! But for now just one would suffice… she thought about asking Naruto if she could keep one of his clones. But she discarded the thought because she figured that Naruto wasn't a pet… although…. He would look cute with a really expensive diamond collar around his neck tied to a corner of her room. Or maybe a collar with sharp spikes… hmm decisions, decisions…

Naruto noticed the far-away look on Hinata's eyes and remembered that he wasn't alone in this. So Naruto slightly embarrassed walked over to Hinata.

"Hinata, sumimasen…"

"Huh?"

Once again Naruto had awakened her from her daydream. She met his big blue eyes and then Naruto yelled.

"GUYS! Be sure to check first with Hinata!"

The clones blinked at the same time in confusion, the sound was like that of the cocking of a shotgun, frightening. One of the many clones stepped up to the plate and barked.

"what the hell are you talking about! Since when do we have to answer to a girl!?"

The clones all yelled their agreement. The original Naruto steeped up to face the challenger, he looked really pissed in fact he looked like he was gonna shoot fire out of his nose.

"because I freaking say so! You gotta a problem with that!?"

The clone Naruto shouted back as angry as the original. As the remainder of the clones stepped closer.

"yeah I do!"

"me too!"

"and me!"

"don't forget me!"

"me too, me too, me too!"

The clones all stepped up to challenge the original, each with the same defiance in their eyes, a defiance worthy only of Naruto. Hinata could only stare at the scene, it reminded her of one of her beloved Sci-fi films, the one with the guy and the clones and well.. never mind. The original Naruto assumed a battle stance as cocky and charming as ever as he challenged his clones with a hand gesture, looking totally bad-ass. Hinata literally drooled, she really loved it when he went into confident, macho, jerk mode. Its just that… he looks just… so… SO MANLY! So she drooled…

"then come on you posers I'll show you who the boss is around here!"

Naruto screamed in a challenging and manly tone of voice, almost too manly for a 13 year old. The clones all pounced on him, they screamed, kicked, bite, punched, and licked. Naruto furiously engaged all of his clones, they were just as strong as he was, but he'd kick their butts anyway, this he was certain off. Hinata could only stare at this, particular scene with a huge sweat drop on top of her indigo colored hair. It's just that this was all so… weird.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

She softly said, for no apparent reason, after all what else was she to do? Hit one of her beloved Narutos? There was simply no way in hell she'd do that. How was she expected to strike her beloved? How indeed… good thing Naruto never asked for her help.

After the fight was over Naruto and Hinata resumed their movie hunting. Same as before the only difference was that now Naruto was all bruised and beaten up. He managed to beat em all up, but they were a bit of a hassle, he proudly but painfully admitted that he was stronger than he thought. While they walked Hinata dabbed one of Naruto's bruises with alcohol and cotton. Where did she get the alcohol? Well she was a kunoichi after all and their supposed to be prepared for anything, scraping one's knee included. He wasn't screaming but his face expressed a million years of agony either that or the need to use the commode or toilet if you will. She loved this… not hurting Naruto-kun mind you, the exact opposite she loved taking care of him. Treating his wounds with the utmost and delicate care and with her hands innocently touching his face, sure she was close to passing out but thanks to the strong smell of the alcohol in her hands, she stayed conscious.

Naruto sulked he was depressed, this has been the most weird and embarrassing day of his life. First Hinata for some reason shows up at his doorstep then, the old man asks him if Hinata was his special someone, then he got stuck with a crappy romantic movie, and to top it all off his very own clones revolted against him… what else could go wrong!

Then Hinata saw something, just beyond Naruto's golden spikes, one of her all time favorite movies. She sprinted hurriedly to it, her delicacy forgotten and she actually stepped on Naruto's toe. He with tears on his eyes was about to scream, a single word, a word so powerful that had the ability to make all injuries almost instantly feel better… a big F…

"anone Naruto-kun? How bout this one?"

"Hmm?"

He forgot all about what he was about to yell. She just looked so cute like that, he even forgot all about his throbbing toe. AH! Did he just thought that Hinata looked cute just now… what the hell is wrong with him for crying out loud!? Then while frenetically ruffling his hair he noticed the movie she was holding…

"Psycho?"

And she held it so cutely too, smiling and blushing even. But still Psycho? What the…

"_Psycho…"_

"_Hinata?"_

"_Psycho…"_

"_Hinata?"_

"_Er… fitting…"_

Then Naruto realized that it looked like a scary movie and he almost shouted.

"wait! is that a scary movie?"

His reaction really caught Hinata off guard. She almost fell back even. Was her Naruto-kun scared? Just the thought made her giggle. She asked in the cutest manner she could muster, but inside she was giggling like the little girl she was.

"Naruto-kun don't you like scary movies?"

"I am not afraid of them!"

He screamed without listening. Hinata slightly confused only giggled some more.

"that's all right Naruto-kun we don't have to see it if you don't want to…"

Naruto blushing furiously shook his head and screamed once again.

"I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! I'M NOT!"

Now Naruto's childishly cute attitude was really confusing her. She hasn't said anything! Maybe he really was scared…. Nah couldn't be. She discarded the thought quickly there was simply no way that her Naruto-kun, future Hokage and future father of her children could be afraid or could he? Although she admitted if he was she really wouldn't mind… not at all. And once again all she could do was say his name softly.

"Naruto-kun"

She really liked saying his name. but Naruto interrupted the shy Hyuuga heiress

"I'm telling you I ain't scared of nothing!"

"Naruto-kun?"

Once again after all ( as the saying goes ) when in doubt… say his name or something like that. Naruto completely oblivious of anything kept on talking.

"In fact I'll prove to ya that I… Uzumaki Naruto future Hokage…"

Future father of my children she added in her mind before she could stop herself. She blushed furiously feeling totally embarrassed. What if she had said that out loud for god's sake!? Thankfully Naruto was so passionately giving his self righteous speech that even if she had practically screamed it at him, he wouldn't have notice. Her mind was a million miles away but still she manage to catch his last words…

"we'll rent the stupid movie!"

Ok so… so far she got his name and that he'll rent the "stupid movie". Thanks to the code breaking class she took in the academy she managed to decipher his words. He'd rent the movie and prove to her that he wasn't scared. Works for her! She gave him a more than cheerful nod and they continued their hunt. Hinata never realized that she just used reverse psychology on her Naruto-kun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How bout this one Hinata?"

"um… Enter the dragon?"

"yeah it's great! I've seen it like a zillion times and I just can't get enough of it!"

"w-what's it about Naruto-kun?"

"this total bad-ass who kicks some serious butt!"

"I-I see…"

"anyway the guy kinda reminds me of Lee so much! I mean it's just that their identical!"

"anone Naruto…"

"hmm?"

"is that a… good thing?"

Naruto's laughter echoed the store…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"hmm? Can't hear ya Hinata!"

"N-Naruto-kun…?"

"Still can't hear ya!"

"Naruto-kun…"

"still can't"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"now that's more like it!"

"…"

"so! what is it?"

"h-how bout this one?"

"hmm let's see… The body snatchers? What's it about?"

"umm well…"

"well?"

"a-aliens…"

"aliens… cool!"

Hinata sighed in relief…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They picked movies for the both of them, Naruto chose the legendary Enter the dragon and the timeless classic comedy Robin Hood men in tights, Hinata opted for the fitting movie Psycho and the strange one named The Bodysnatchers. Since they failed to find another movie they took the one that looked cheesy as hell named, The Notebook. After they went to the mini-market to stock up on the so called essentials… them being, junk food, ramen, and high on fructose and sucrose sodas. Naruto had impressed Hinata with his seemingly infinite knowledge of women by, without even asking, buying chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate. Hinata's eyes grew and sparkled with delight at the sight of chocolate and in her mind she dreamily thought…

"My Naruto-kun… bought chocolate…"

As usual she almost fainted but managed with great effort to maintain her posture. Naruto smirked and gave himself a big pat on the back then he made a mental note to give another one to a certain someone, Iruka truly was a ladies man…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to Naruto's apartment was quiet but not uncomfortable, they shared a peaceful silence. Naruto as usual walked with his arms behind his head and Hinata twiddled her fingers endlessly. Naruto was getting bored. He noticed Hinata's habit and wondered.

"_anone… why does she keep doing that… is that like some Hyuga thing…"_

After a second of pondering Naruto figured that there was simply no way that could be a Hyuga thing because he just couldn't picture Neji doing it. Then he laughed out loud at the idea of Neji twiddling his fingers and blushing like Hinata. Hinata was startled by his loud donkey-like laughter. She looked at him questioningly. Naruto just waved it off and resumed his walk to his apartment, still he had to suppress his urge to laugh manically, he just couldn't get that picture out his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally they reached their destination… Naruto's place, where he lived alone, where Hinata would be spending the next couple of hours and possibly the night. Hinata blushed, I mean really blushed, she looked like the Kool-aid guy. Naruto wondered if she was aware of the fact that he lived alone and that they'd probably be spending most of the night watching movies, not that he minded…

"Hinata?"

"HAI!"

She screamed as she awakened from her trance, apparently she was thinking the exact same thing. Naruto almost screamed like a little girl and backed away a little.

"uhh… doesn't your father mind… you know… being here with me? Alone? Most of the night?"

Hinata's mind processed those words carefully… and she blurted out quickly on her mind.

"screw my dad!"

But she said…

"uh… no… well I kind of told him that I'd be going on a mission today… a very important mission"

Which wasn't very far from the truth. She had told her dad she'd be going on a mission, a class A mission. She also told her dad not to wait up because god only knows the time her super risky mission would take. And the mission had been a complete success… kind of. It wasn't very far from the truth because for her no mission in the world could be more important than asking her Naruto-kun out. Besides Kurenai would cover for her if something happened.

"Oh dear…"

She thought to herself as she acknowledged that she has been spending too much time with the troublemaking duo of Kiba and Shino. People may not know this but that Shino really does have a bit of a wild side on him. Definitely wilder than that dog boy Kiba, next to Shino, Kiba was as harmless and innocent as a new born puppy.

Once again Hinata found herself face to face with an age-old enemy, Naruto's door. How she hated it, it symbolized her life or something like that. This was the boundary that she had to surpass in order to… steal Naruto-kun's boxers. Naruto casually opened the door and entered his apartment, Hinata stayed behind too shy to enter. Naruto opened his eyes for like third or fourth time in the day to look at Hinata. _Why won't she come in!? _He annoyed thought to himself. Her cheeks were red, her fingers twiddled, her eyes studied the ground, a shy smile graced her face and her right foot unconsciously circled the ground. And Naruto unceremoniously…

"oi! Hinata are you planning on staying outside or what!"

Hinata's eyes widened and she gasped, he was right… it was now or never, no time to be shy, do or die and so on and so forth. She quicker than quick entered the room. She could only gasp at the sight of Naruto's room, it was beautiful, it was just so him, so… messy. A simple 4 walls apartment with a small TV set and a PS2, which Hinata noticed and made her love him even more, she herself being a PS2 kind of a girl, a small fridge on a far corner, a simple untidy bed and a whole bunch or random posters. It also had a small kitchen next to the fridge with a lonely table on the middle of the apartment with a bunch of opened cups of instant noodles and what looked like was a bathroom. Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"sorry about the mess… I was planning on cleaning…eventually… but I…"

"didn't want too?-

Asked Hinata innocently. Naruto's eyes widened, he was caught and he knew it so he smiled but it widened and quickly turned into his foxy-grin, and with a nice guy pose he said.

"exactly!"

Hinata giggled cutely, covering her mouth with her right hand. Naruto joined her and laughed. Naruto opened one eye to look at Hinata. She looked cute when she laughed, she rarely laughed, she smiled in a soft kind of a way often but she rarely giggled like this, it was nice. To see her happy made him happy. Behind his laughter laid a sincere smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toes were left sticking out of the sheets, unsheltered. The coldness of the night was a-creeping, Naruto didn't seem bothered by it but Hinata was freezing. Her little toes were slowly turning into ice cubes. She tried to warm them with her other toes, but no avail, they were just as cold. They sat on Naruto's bed with their backs against the wall sharing a sheet. The TV displayed an array of colors and lights. They never noticed that they were close, really close, shoulder to shoulder. Strangely Naruto was the one that kept getting closer and closer, his teeth clenched and his clutch on the sheets tight, the movie was really getting to him. Hinata often sneaked peeks at Naruto, the way his eyes were wide and his fangs pressed hard against one another and he slightly trembled out of fear or cold was just too cute, her attention was 75 on Naruto and the rest on the movie.

They were on their second movie, Psycho. The first one had been Robin Hood Men in Tights, they laughed their little heads off. Hinata herself laughed so hard she cried, Naruto found amazing the fact that she could laugh that hard and still look strangely cute, strangely being the operative word. After the movie they had a snack a few sodas and few laughs. Then after a heated debate of 5 sentences they decided to watch Psycho next. Ever since the beginning of the movie Naruto kept hogging the covers unveiling their toes, and now Hinata was cold, really cold. The important part was coming up, the part where they discover "the mother" in the cellar. A cute little devil version of Hinata complete with a tight little red leather suit, fishnet stockings, horns, tail, and fork the whole shebang, appeared on her shoulders. Hinata looked at her miniature devil self and it gave her a knowing wink. Hinata's eyes widen and her cheeks reddened as she acknowledged the wink, mischief and it tempted her.

Oh! How it tempted her…

She desperately trying to find solace looked to her other shoulder, there stood another little version of Hinata dressed in a tight little white leather suit, fishnet stockings, much like the devil version only this one had a halo and cute little white wings. Hinata looked pleadingly into the little angel's eyes, she needed the little angel to relive her from temptation but much to her disdain the little angel gave Hinata a big more than cheerful almost evil nod. Hinata gave in, and she smiled… evilly. And now the most important part of the movie was about to happen. A hand reached the "mother's" chair and in one swift motion the chair turned revealing the dried up, carcass of the mother, and Hinata in one swift motion pressed her freezing little toes against Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes widened…

And he screamed like a little girl…

His little girl scream was heard throughout the entire village. It echoed in the night and houses lights flickered back to life, people complained and yelled obscenities, dogs, wolves and Kiba's family howled. Chances were even Orochimaru heard it.

"Hinata! Don't scare me like that! I almost had a heart attack! Jeez!"

Screamed Naruto standing on top of his bed.

"I-I'm sorry… Naruto-kun…"

Unconsciously or not Hinata gave Naruto her best puppy dog look. Naruto immediately softened and thought to himself.

"Damn those eyes! How am I supposed to stay mad now! Damn it! damn it! damn it!"

Hinata once again with her cutest puppy dog face asked.

"w-were you scared Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gasped and he quickly shook his head.

"I wasn't! I wasn't! I wasn't! I wasn't!"

"you weren't?"

"course not! I was… well I was…uh… just… uh… surprised y'know!"

To see Naruto stammering was a bit of a shock but she outgrew it quickly and a word roamed the mysterious world that is Hinata's mind a subtle girlie and gleeful.

"kawaii!"

But she said…

"N-Naruto-kun's brave…"

Now that caught Naruto off guard but he quickly recomposed and gave Hinata one of his sexy-yes-of-course-I'm-damn-sexy-looks. A single drop of blood trickled down Hinata's nose. Unfortunately for her Naruto noticed.

"AH! Hinata your bleeding!"

Hinata's eyes blinked for a second then she checked herself. AND with a loud "EEK!" she ran to the bathroom. Naruto only stared dumfounded as he said.

"what was that all about?"

After a few minutes Hinata came back out feeling as good as new. After all she was just in her Naruto-kun bathroom so right now she was feeling pretty darn good. Her mind was funny like that.

Naruto sat on top of his bed, arms crossed over his chest and legs crossed under him and with his eyes closed he asked…

"so whatddaya wanna watch now?"

Hinata timidly sat on the edge of the bed and replied.

"how bout we watch this one Naruto-kun?"

Hinata held the movie "Enter the Dragon" in front of her face, covering her mouth but not her pretty white shy eyes. Naruto's eyes lit up like Christmas trees.

"alright! awesome! Hinata you're the best!"

Hinata's mind screamed with that same girlie glee.

"_Naruto-kun said I'm the best! me… he said!"_

She stopped herself before she fainted. Naruto popped the DVD in the PS2 and sat on the bed with his back against the wall. Hinata just stayed on the edge of the bed. Naruto noticed something was missing, Hinata. He saw her on the edge of the bed, looking shy as always. Naruto wanted to groan in frustration, he wanted to shout, he wanted to grab her and lift her and drop her next to him but he found himself smiling at her kindly and giving the spot next to him a pat, a small gesture for her to sit next to him. She complied and like a kitty she crawled, slowly approaching her destination. She hadn't intended to look sexy or nothing like that, after all she wasn't that kind of a girl, she just found crawling in a cat-like manner… enjoyable. But Naruto thought that was positively one of the sexiest things he has ever seen and he knows sexy! I mean for crying out loud he invented the sexy-no-jutsu. The way her short hair slightly swayed, the way her pale eyes glistened almost as if made of water or milk, that adorable blush across her cheeks, her mouth slightly opened in an almost welcoming manner and her lips shinning. Then he noticed how her coat was slightly opened and the fishnet ninja uniform she wore underneath was pressed against her collarbone and for some reason that small little detail was hypnotizing. Hinata slowly made herself comfortable. Naruto stared at her, his mouth slightly opened. Now it was Hinata's turn to freak out, but in a good way, you know like ohmygod! is he staring at me!? but she gulped and asked in her usual soft little voice.

"Is something wrong? Naruto-kun"

Naruto didn't hear a damn thing, he was too fixated on her lips. The way they ever so slowly spelled out his name and emphasized on the -kun at the end, the way the artificial light in his room accentuated her lips making them look… edible was the only word Naruto could think of. Hinata blushed and although she wanted to turn away and look the other way, she couldn't those big blue eyes of his had captivated her and her heart was beating faster than a lab rat's. Naruto gulped down a few bricks and nails then he managed to come back to and he looked away. Hinata slightly disappointed lowered her gaze. An awkward silence lingered in the air. After a few seconds Naruto decided to drown the silence by playing the stupid movie.

Once again they shoulder to shoulder watched a movie. Only this time it was a martial arts movie. And all the romance that had lingered in the air had vanished as quick as lightning. Although Naruto punched, kicked and shouted the character's dialog, he knew the movie by heart, all throughout the movie Hinata still enjoyed it. She had to agree with Naruto on the fact that the leading character of the movie did kind of look like Lee and Gai-sensei but the only difference was that the leading character of the movie, namely Bruce Lee, was indeed a million times cooler. After the movie was over Naruto and Hinata decided that they were hungry so they sat on the floor and like good little kids ate ramen, sodas, candies and chocolate. Naruto noticed that Hinata really loved her chocolate. After they were full on sugar, food and other junk they sat back on the bed and debated what movie they should watch next.

"so Hinata?"

"h-hai Naruto-kun?"

"what should we watch next?"

"w-why don't you choose Naruto-kun?"

"well let's see… cheesyness or weirdness?"

Hinata hanged her head in despair when Naruto referred to the movie she chose as weird. After much deliberation Naruto opted for cheesyness claiming that in order to balance out the action movie they just watched. Hinata still slightly depressed agreed. Before Naruto placed the DVD in his PS2 he noticed the time and it read 3am. Naruto screamed scaring Hinata for the one millionth time, she only hoped that she'd get used to his sudden outburst when they're married. _Whoa! _Hinata thought to herself maybe she was getting a little ahead of herself…

"Hinata! Did you noticed the time?"

Hinata still slightly shook up looked over at the watch and for the first time in her life she didn't care. There was simply no other place she'd rather be. She smiled sweetly at her Naruto-kun and asked in a manner that was sweeter than sweet itself.

"do you mind Naruto-kun?"

"do I mind?"

Naruto repeated completely clueless. Hinata blushed a little and said almost soundlessly.

"d-do you want me to leave Naruto-kun…?"

Naruto had to lean in closer so he could hear her. Naruto thought about this in his thinking pose. Then with a huge grin he exclaimed.

"Nope! I like having you here Hi-na-ta-chan!"

"_like… having… me… here? me here? Hinata… chan?"_

Did she just hear correctly? Did her Naruto-kun just say he likes having her here? Here with him? And more importantly did her Naruto-kun just call her Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan? Hinata's mind, body everything stopped dead for a second. Then a huge volcano erupted behind her, fire and brimstone fell from the sky and the words YATTA were written with smoke on the sky. Her mind was going something like this…

"_Whoop there it is! Whoop there it is!" _

"_Go Hinata it's your birthday! It's your birthday! Go! Go! Go!"_

"_Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!"_

She had to suppress the urge to do the running man…

"you alright Hinata-chan?"

Naruto waved his hands in front of Hinata, making her snap back to reality. She blushed again at the sound of her new nickname. She gave Naruto a small nod and shy smile. Naruto in return grinned his foxy-grin and without another word played the movie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie had started out fine, slightly slow but just as slowly improving. Something about old people and then young people… whatever. Naruto and Hinata both were slowly falling into a state known as sleepiness, they weren't quite there yet, but slowly, step by step they went down the spiral staircase that lead to sleep. But regardless both at first were skeptical about the movie but after the first 5 minutes the movie proved to be more than just another cheesy crappy movie. The leading male character reminded Hinata of someone named Naruto, both were fearless and would go to whatever extents to gain that which they desire, whether hanging from a ferries wheel, or pushing oneself to the limit and beyond, both never afraid to risk their lives.

Both Naruto and Hinata found their eyes fixated on the TV. Hinata hanged from the edge of her life well not really… maybe just a little, when the leading characters lay on the middle of the road sharing a moment of depth and stupidity but Naruto smirked and commented that, that looked like a lot of fun and that he'd be sure to try it later. Hinata as if by instinct daydreamed about sharing said experience with the boy next to her. Then the characters danced on the middle of the street under the stars. Naruto smirked and blushed while Hinata giggled softly a bit embarrassed by the romantic scene but deep down eating all of the gooey fluff the movie was providing but who could blame her. Slowly their shoulders connected and they never even noticed. Whenever they'd kiss in the movie Hinata would cutely bite her lower lip and Naruto would smile almost embarrassed, but when the kiss went further than innocent, well they'd both by instinct look away, unconsciously into each other's eyes they'd giggle awkwardly. Now when it went even further… Naruto screamed and fumbled looking for the controller while Hinata gave away a girly "EEK" and covered her innocent eyes. After a few painful seconds of explicit moans Naruto FINALLY found the controller and speed THAT part up.

The relationship the female character had with her family somewhat resembled her own, and somehow she knew her dad would react the same way the girl in the movie's parents had. They would forever forbid her relationship with Naruto. This saddened her beyond words but then Naruto with that same cocky tone of voice of his said that there was simply no way in hell he'd let anybody separate him for the one he truly loved. He said that he'd tell them all to go straight to hell and that he'd take the woman he loved away, far away where no one would bothered them. Then Hinata gathered all the courage she had within her and asked him how could he leave when he had to fulfill his dreams to become the Hokage. Now that caught Naruto off guard and to this he really had no answer…

The movie was getting depressing and both Naruto and Hinata felt it. They were also moved by the strength of the characters. Then the characters sat on a small boat in the rain, they'd been long separated but now just for a second they had been reunited. Although not entirely they slowly came to realize all that had been them. Then they kissed under the rain, a kiss so passionate so full of love and fire that the cold rain that fell upon them would not faze them. To them the rain wasn't even there, or maybe it was and it served as a conductor of the electricity they shared… who knows? Then the kiss escalated into something less appropriate for children so once again they screamed and Naruto scrambled for the controller. They giggled awkwardly and nervously. Naruto opened one eye and then he noticed that unfortunately their eyes had met, endless blue met soft, kind whiteness. For a second they'd forgotten the movie. A minute or two have passed but they never even noticed. Accidentally entranced by each other's mesmerizing gaze. Both blushing deeply. Then Naruto snapped back to, he gave her a shy nervous grin and Hinata countered with a shy one of her own. An awkward moment had passed for the both but nevertheless Hinata was pleased no, not just pleased, filled with thrill, glee, excitement, happiness and a million other unexplored emotions she had yet to understand because that little awkward moment had been theirs and theirs alone.

The movie went on, and their gaze never wondered from the TV.

Then they shared a tear. Neither noticed, neither cared. But they were moved and their throat tightened as they suppressed the urge to openly weep. The ending was close. Naruto actually bit his lower lip and struggled to keep himself from crying. He just had to keep himself from crying, he'd have to be strong for himself and for Hinata, Hinata the one that most looked up to him. He really had to be strong, but the urge was getting stronger with each word that was delivered by the stereo. Hinata on the other hand was officially weeping openly. Her hands covered her face as the tears flowed endlessly through her eyes. She sobbed and wept and hiccupped but that sound, her sobbing, her crying was breaking his heart. It was tearing his heart apart slowly and painfully, he cold feel it everywhere in his body, his stomach, his chest, his throat, his hands, his nails, his eyes, his head even his legs but those were probably asleep. Naruto did the only thing he could to console the one person who admired him, he passed his arm over her back and landed it on her shoulder, a subtle effort meant to provide comfort and protection. She welcomed it, usually she'd have been surprised but right now her weeping prevented her from anything, right now she only wanted comfort. And honestly so did Naruto. She nestled herself against him leaning her head on top of his shoulder, still weeping but now quietly. Naruto's little gesture had indeed made her feel a bit better. The movie was now closer to ending and both with all of their might still struggled, Hinata had tears still falling slowly from her eyes but she was truly controlling herself, she was slightly trembling as well. Naruto had his free hand tightened into a fist and it shook, he wasn't sure if it was anger or just the overwhelming flow emotions that was currently storming through him, his eyes slightly shut and in them lay the residue of tears making them look almost glass-like, his teeth were also clenched tightly probably preventing himself from sobbing. But at the end of the movie they both overflowed in their own way. She threw herself over him and pressed her face to his chest, her little hands gripping tightly onto his clothes seeking comfort, protection and warmth. He placed his free hand on top of her head and aimed his gaze to the dark ceiling, as tears flowed freely from his eyes.

Minutes had passed, maybe hours… who cares? The only thing that mattered right now was this… they were holding each other. Both seeking comfort from the other. Naruto finally ran out of tears, he sighed as he closed his eyes feeling sleepy. Then he noticed that light was entering his room, the sun was rising over Konoha. Then he smiled as he noticed the time, 5am. He didn't care he was happy, for some reason he was happy which was strange because he was just crying… not that he'll ever admit it much more less tell anyone as a matter of a fact he would have to make Hinata vow secrecy later. His eyes flew open as her name came to his mind.

"Hinata-chan?"

He looked at the figure of the girl on his arms, he didn't really forget no, not really. It was more like he didn't mind, in fact it was kinda comfortable. It was like she belonged there or like she had always been there… _what the hell was he talking about? Whatever _Naruto concluded. He grinned at her figure than he noticed that the girl on his arms was asleep. At first he was confused I mean how could she fall asleep in his arms? But then he saw her face. Her face was still puffy and he could actually follow the trail that tears had made on her pale cheeks. But she was smiling, while she slept she smiled, she had been crying not long ago but now in his arms she peacefully smiled. The sight had softened his eyes and he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl. He placed his free hand back where it was on her head, his fingers playing with her hair. He took a deep breath of that morning air and with a smile he willed sleep to take him far away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata-chan?"

"yes Naruto-kun?"

Hinata asked looking up from her steaming cup of instant noodles, Naruto turned his gaze to the window of his apartment and to the village outside. He had been giving this a lot of thought, ever since last night. He scratched his cheek with one finger nervously. His apartment was filled with the glorious orange glow of dawn. Hinata curiously tilted her head to the side while she looked over at Naruto, her eyes big and sparkly for some reason. Naruto gulped but not because he was nervous but because he guiltily admitted that she looked really cute like that. Struggling he continued…

"I was thinking…"

"y-yes?"

Hinata inquired still stammering but Naruto noted that it was indeed an improvement, talking of course. Naruto once again gulped but this time he was feeling uncharacteristically nervous. Since he himself doesn't know why then he guessed that god only knows.

"do you maybe… wanna do this again sometime?"

Hinata's smile lived up to her name.

"I'd like that N-Naruto-kun…"

Was her heartfelt reply. Naruto regained his trademark grin but not before sighing in relief.

"you know what? Hinata-chan…"

" what is it Naruto-kun?"

"We still have one more movie to watch…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Did you smile? Did you laugh? Did you go AWW? Did you get it? Or do you wanna kill me? This was harder than I thought it would be but still I had a lot of fun writing this. I can only hope you enjoyed it and that you understood my stupid jokes. MAN I can also only hope you know what movies I'm talking about… well you don't really need to know them it just kinda helps… I think Maybe I overdid a bit with the whole crying thing but whatever… I mean honestly once you see the movie you'll know what I'm talking about… and if not then you're REALLY emotionally-impaired or I'm overly-sensitive and emotional. Screw that… hope you enjoyed it still…


End file.
